Field of the Invention
Example embodiments relate generally to an electronic vaping (or, e-vaping) section and/or e-vaping device. The e-vaping section may be combined with another section to form an e-vaping device.
Related Art
E-vaping devices may be used by adult vapers as a portable means of vaping. The e-vaping device may be capable of delivering a pre-vapor formulation from a supply reservoir to a heater. Specifically, e-vaping devices may include a heater capable of vaporizing a pre-vapor formulation to produce a vapor that may be inhaled by the adult vaper. E-vaping devices may also include a sensor and control circuitry for powering the heater. A power supply within the e-vaping device, or within a section of the e-vaping device, may be used to provide an electrical current to the sensor, the control circuitry and the heater in order to operate the device. During manufacturing and shipping, the power supply may be activated, thereby reducing an overall life of the power supply.